


Elastic Heart

by louisandsass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach House, Coastal town, Fluff, Harry and Liam aren't endgame, I hope, Louis and Liam and Lottie are siblings, M/M, NO DEATH, Not too much of it, how did that end up in all caps lol, just go with it, there is someone with an illness (not any of the boys)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisandsass/pseuds/louisandsass
Summary: Harry has spent every summer since birth at the Tomlinson House located in a small coastal town. All of the major moments in his life have occurred there. That's where he fell in love and that's where he experienced his first heart break. The Tomlinson House has shaped him and he's not ready to let go of it.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I disclaim this is all a work of fiction. 
> 
> The title is obviously inspired by that Sia song. 
> 
> xoxo

When they kissed, Harry felt like he was floating. He hadn't expected it. They'd been hanging out like they had their whole life—on the boardwalk surrounded by the scent of fried food and screams caused by the thrill of the tallest rollercoaster on the coast. Things had been said and choices had been made. It was sort of perfectly imperfect, the feel of chapped lips and a desperate need to brush away specific memories.

Of course it hadn't been their first kiss and for some reason, he knew it wasn't their last. They pulled back and Harry nearly dropped the strawberry ice cream cone melting in his hand when he noticed the eyes that were watching them from a short distance.  

The look on Louis’ face, almost indescribable, couldn't keep Harry rooted to his spot. He shoved his ice cream cone into Liam's hand and ran after the boy he'd been trying to forget.

“Lou! Hold on!” Harry nearly screeched. He could feel his dinner traveling north, a burning sensation in his throat causing him to slow his pace.

It didn't matter what speed he was going, Louis was no longer trying to get away from him. He faced Harry and Harry's explanation disappeared like the candy at a child's birthday party.

“So, you're into my brother now?” Louis asked, attempting but failing to sound unaffected. “Congratulations, really.”

Harry remained silent. The bile in his mouth kept him from speaking. All he could do was stare at the first boy he ever loved and the first boy who ever broke his heart.

“I thought about what you said last night, Harry, and you're right, we do bring out the worst in each other and—”

Louis crossed and uncrossed his arms like he couldn't make up his mind as he searched for more words. Harry winced. He'd been trying to forget their fight from the night before. He'd been drunk and Louis had been dangled in front of him yet again. The way he'd felt as he watched Louis flirt with an older boy had been ugly—uglier than the stuff Harry said to him afterward. It was Liam's fault they even threw that party and yet, Harry rewarded him with his lips not even 24 hours later.

During Harry's silence, Louis seemed to have made up his mind. “I can't even look at you right now.” His voice shook and he spun away as quickly as he'd done at the party—after Harry admitted to being sick of Louis’ indecisiveness.

It wasn't like they'd ever been together. It was more like the idea that there could be something. The rubber band holding them together had finally snapped the moment Harry tried to express his feelings. Because he knew. He knew Louis cared. Somewhere in the sixteen years they'd known each other, Louis started feeling what Harry felt his whole life. He wanted Louis more than anything but if it promised a life of uncertainty and fights and ugly words, Harry wanted no part of it.

So, Harry let him storm away.

It may have sounded childish, Louis’ last words, especially coming from someone who was two years older and normally more composed than Harry, but it sounded definite.

Liam had moved away from the spot where Harry left him. He no longer held their ice cream cones, sheepishly admitting he ate them before they could completely melt away. It gave Harry a warm feeling, just knowing someone could be far from dramatic. He needed someone like that. Someone who could promise comfort and over-deliver.

That's why he left the beach house at the end of that summer feeling like he hadn't screwed up all of his relationships. His mother would forgive him for getting drunk the night before. His sister would stop glaring at him for creating tension between their group. And Liam. He'd be whatever Harry needed. They were each other's first kiss and they could be each other's last.

It was the summer Harry stopped feeling sorry for himself.

 ~~~

Starting a relationship with Liam had its ups and downs like that roller coaster on the boardwalk. Liam was a sweetheart and very, very thoughtful, but he was also unorganized and sometimes lazy. He was accustomed to the rich life he was born into. He was spoiled by a mother who treated her sons like angels even though they were well past that phase.

Joyce was a blessing in everyone's life. She had a big heart and discovered treasures inside people. She made everyone feel special. She loved more than love, if that was possible, and was a lot more approachable than Harry's own mother.

It was the divorce with Harry's father that changed Anne. She went from being funny and lovely to mostly closed off and often times, harsher than necessary. When they were kids, Harry and Gemma secretly pretended Joyce was their mother and Anne was their teacher. Like most kids, they got into trouble and that's when Anne was there to scold and lecture them while Joyce soothed their tears with soft words and big hugs. It was no wonder Harry and Gemma hadn't noticed that in between their problems and everyone else's problems, Joyce was internally hurting.

The summer after Harry stopped feeling sorry for himself, they all learned about Joyce's illness. They'd been celebrating the 4th of July just like every other year—burgers on the grill, macaroni salad on the picnic table by the pool—at the Tomlinson’s beach house. They spent every summer there, Joyce's family and Anne's family. Though Louis and Liam's dad, Mark, was no longer in the picture, they all still referred to their second home as the Tomlinson House.

The house meant something to each of them. They all experienced milestones there. That's where Joyce admitted she conceived her firstborn, Louis. That's where Anne decided she wanted to switch careers from being a florist to a successful lawyer. That's where Louis broke his first bone. That's where Gemma took her first steps. That's where Liam had his first embarrassing boner. That's where Lottie lost her first tooth. And that's where Harry fell in love.

They all had wonderful memories of that house, even if some of Liam's were embarrassing and Louis’ were painful. But Harry would never forget the worst one.

Joyce was sick and none of them knew how to deal with it. Her sons couldn't even look at her without wanting to cry. Harry and Gemma couldn't relax without offering to help with the most mundane tasks like opening the fridge or wiping the counters. Lottie surprisingly remained calm. As the youngest in the house and the one just entering her teenaged years, she acted how they all wished they could. And then there was Anne, just as closed off as she'd been the past few years. Joyce was her best friend and sometimes Harry wanted to grab his mother and shake her out of the trance she was in.

He was close to doing so one evening—less than a week after Joyce dropped the bomb on them. They'd all consumed too many glasses of lemonade and Anne hadn't even blinked when Joyce announced her first appointment with the specialist. Dr. Higgins was well known in their small beach town and Harry was glad Joyce's treatment would begin with a person she trusted.

“I'll need someone to drive me,” she said with a slight frown. She didn't deal well with asking for help. Harry didn't have a car so he couldn't offer but Liam did and it shocked Harry how quiet his boyfriend remained, his hand discreetly resting on Harry's thigh beneath the table.

But it didn't matter because before anyone else could offer, Louis had already opened his mouth. He sat across from Harry, pointedly not looking his way, and ever so softly confirmed he'd drive Joyce into town the next morning.

Harry released an inaudible sigh. It was so like Louis to take on the responsible role unlike Liam who peered at his watch and nudged Harry with his shoulder.

“That new movie with Jonah Hill is starting soon. We should probably get going.”

Harry stared at Liam. He personally wasn't a fan of Jonah Hill but Liam loved all of his films. Harry's eyes flickered around the table. Gemma and Lottie were still eating; Anne was offering Joyce more lemonade and Louis was not looking at Harry. That's how it had been since Harry and Liam started dating. Louis treated Harry like a stranger. He no longer made jokes to try to make him giggle, he stopped dunking Harry in the pool and started pretending to be busy with his summer job. Louis and Gemma worked at the local grocery store.

Liam was waiting for Harry to say something and when he didn't, Joyce spoke up. “Go on, darlings.” Her smile was genuine.

Harry bit his lip and followed Liam to his Mustang. Liam cranked up the radio and rolled down their windows. As they drove, Harry tapped his fingers against his legs, wanting to talk about it but not _really_ wanting to talk about it. He was about to give up and put on a pretense when Liam pulled into a parking space outside of the theater and shut off the engine.

“Haz?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think mom will be okay?”

Okay, so it was happening. They were talking about it for the first time.

“Yes,” Harry said with finality. There was no other way. Joyce had to be okay. Dr. Higgins would make it happen.

“But what if—”

“Hey, no.” Harry pulled Liam against him, ignoring the pain of having the center console dig into his stomach. “She’ll be okay. She's tough.”

Liam quietly sobbed against Harry and this was good, this was the boy he knew. This was the boy who wasn't afraid to shed a tear. Harry felt guilty for wanting to push him to do things for his mother. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if the situation was reversed.

So, they missed Jonah Hill’s film, much to Harry's pleasure. Instead, they sat in Liam's car and talked for hours, cried a little bit too. By the time they got home, Liam was tired and went straight to bed. But before heading upstairs, he kissed Harry goodnight. Harry watched him retreat until he felt a presence behind him.

It was Louis. He was holding a bowl of cereal and watching Harry carefully. It was the first time they'd made eye contact all summer. Harry didn't know what to say so he nodded his head aimlessly and made for the stairs.

“Can we talk?”

It came like a whisper. Harry froze with his hand on the wooden banister. He didn't know why his heart thumped the way it did. He hated it.

“About?” He turned to Louis and held his breath.

Louis motioned towards the dining room. Harry followed him with his hands in his pockets. He hated when Louis acted mysteriously. It was his trademark and it was irritating.

After another bout of silence, Louis released a loud sigh. He placed his bowl on the table, the spoon in it clinking loudly.

Then finally, “I don't want there to be this awkwardness between us anymore.” He gestured between them with shaky hands.

“You started it.”

Harry was 17 now and he couldn't help sounding like a baby. He'd always been accused of being a momma’s boy and it wasn't something he was very proud of.

Louis smirked, probably at the memory of everyone in the house referring to Harry as Baby Hazza whenever he had a tantrum. Not even Lottie, who was four years younger than Harry, ever earned a similar title for herself.  

“You know those things we said to each other last year? I think we should forget about that. Start all over. You're dating Liam and you two seem happy. I don't want to cause a strain between any of us.”

The way Louis spoke made him appear so sure of himself and so mature. Harry almost fanned himself.

“Um, yeah. I didn't mean the things I said that one night. I wasn't in the right… mind set,” Harry finished lamely. He lied through his teeth and hoped Louis hadn't caught it.

They stared at each other, the dining room shrinking in size and making Harry feel cornered.

“You didn't mean any of it?” Louis questioned, taking a step forward.

Harry pressed his lips into a line and shook his head.

Louis ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “Okay. Okay, yeah. Good to know. So um, good talk. Have a good night.” He walked into the kitchen and Harry stood motionless. Confused.

He followed Louis a second later and saw him reach for the sliding door that led to the back patio.

Harry didn't realize he'd spoken, feeling all out of sorts, until Louis looked back at him with sad, blue eyes.

“No, Harry. I don't think she'll be okay but we have to be strong for her.”

With that, Louis pulled open the sliding door and disappeared into the night like a caped crusader. The moon was obstructed by some clouds so Harry couldn't really see where he headed. It wouldn't surprise him if Louis ended up in the ocean despite the darkness. He was fearless.

 


	2. II

At a young age, Harry believed he was a merman in a past life. Louis was a very convincing child. His eyes could convince a king to give up his kingdom. And the thing is, Harry believed everything he said. He genuinely considered the possibility that he had some distant relation with the _Little Mermaid’s_ Ariel, and not only because he learned to swim faster than he learned to walk or because he held his breath underwater longer than anyone he knew, but because Louis told him so.

Louis had a way of speaking that made people pay close attention to him. The way his mouth moved with every syllable and the way his eyes held a certain sparkle, creating the illusion that everything he said held some sort of importance, was quite mesmerizing. It was kind of wonderful. Harry hated noticing those things about him, and maybe they were a little played up in his head, but he couldn’t help it.

Last night, Harry hadn't been able to catch much sleep. He was certain his dreams would center themselves around the situation. _Around Louis_. He'd pressed his face into his pillow, wishing he'd gone to bed with Liam. He thought about sneaking into Liam's room but his limbs failed to carry him there.

By sunrise, he'd slept a total of three hours. He tiptoed downstairs and grabbed a towel on his way to the deck. Clad in his favorite pair of yellow trunks, Harry enjoyed the sensation that crept down his spine as he dived head first into the pool. The water was cold but he quickly grew accustomed to it, muscles warming up within minutes. He swam laps with the echoes of a whistle at the back of his mind. As captain of the school’s swim team, Harry's body was trained to glide through water seamlessly and for a long period of time.

He spent a good part of the morning swimming laps and only stopped for a break when he caught a glimpse of Liam perched on a lounge chair by the pool.

Harry emerged from the water, pushing his soaking hair out of his face. Liam looked up from his phone in time to move it out of the way. Harry sent droplets flying everywhere as he pounced. He settled most of his weight on top of Liam and nuzzled his face against his chest. It took him a second too long to realize Liam was sweaty from his usual morning workout. He rolled off of him and nearly landed on the floor. Liam held him from around the waist and planted a chaste kiss against his wet forehead. With the sun assaulting their faces, limbs tangled and warmth spreading to Harry's toes, he managed to fall asleep for a while.

~~~

They spent nearly half the day napping, splashing around in the pool and exchanging a few innocent kisses. Harry loved the way they worked together, which only made him feel guilty for the thoughts that crept into his mind. He'd made his choice—he'd chosen Liam because he knew Louis would never give him what he wanted. Louis was an abstract idea of love while Liam embodied it.

When he conversed about it with Niall, his best friend back at home would cross his arms and advocate in favor of Liam.  

“How many times has Louis let you down?”

Harry would look down at the ground, would watch his misery seep through the floorboards or cracks in the sidewalk. “Too many times, I suppose."

“And how many times has Liam let you down?”

“Never, really.”

“There’s your answer.”

Niall was right.

“Hazza?”

Harry’s head snapped up from where it had been tilted in thought. Liam’s arms were stretched out, holding open a beach towel and giving Harry a look that screamed, “come here.” So he stepped forward and allowed Liam to wrap him up in a towel and place a lingering kiss on his cheek. Harry’s smile faltered when he heard Louis’ sharp voice.

“Li, can you help with the groceries?”

Harry didn't see Louis’ face because by the time he looked over, Louis was already walking away. Liam squeezed Harry’s shoulders and followed his brother. Harry caught sight of Anne moving about in the kitchen. He tied the towel around his waist and soon joined her in organizing the groceries piling up on the counter.

Harry wanted to ask about the appointment but he was afraid to hear something negative. He swallowed the lump in his throat and flipped Louis off when he teased him for alphabetizing the canned food.

The fact that Louis was actually attempting to abide by their truce almost distracted Harry from the expression on his mother’s face when Liam asked for Joyce's whereabouts. “She’s resting, dear.”

“It’s not even noon.”

“She's catching up on some sleep. She had a very early appointment.”

Harry made eye contact with Liam and wished he hadn’t. His boyfriend stared back, unblinking, with a sad tilt to his mouth. Harry wanted to comfort him but words failed to make their way out of his mouth.

“Li,” Louis cut through Harry’s racing thoughts. “She got a lot of testing done today. It was a long process. This is normal.”

Liam mumbled something and promptly left the room.

“Maybe I should–” Harry started but the firm look his mother gave him halted his efforts.

Louis sided with Anne. “Give him a moment. I’ll check on him in a bit,” Louis offered. Harry only nodded in agreement and kept his wariness at bay.

~~~

Two hours passed and Liam still hadn’t emerged from his bedroom. Harry was anxious to comfort him because that's what a good boyfriend should do, right? Louis seemed to pick up on Harry’s distress because he started a movie in the rec room and tugged Harry inside by the wrist. Harry looked at the point of contact, which nudged Louis into doing the same thing. He let go like he’d been burned and the moment passed.

“You and Liam are so alike,” Louis stated almost exasperatedly half an hour into the film. He paused the movie—Braveheart, one of Harry's favorites—and turned to face Harry from his end of the couch.

“How so?” Harry whispered.

They were alone. The girls were out with Anne. He didn't know why he whispered.

Louis shrugged, choosing to match him in volume. “Well, for instance, you both worry too much.”

Harry didn’t appreciate his condescending tone. “Sorry we care about people. You should try it.”

Louis narrowed his eyes and wiped a hand down his face. “Forget I said anything.” He got up to leave but Harry didn’t want him to leave. He liked his company.

“I didn't mean that. Don’t go.”

Louis sat back down. “You’re lucky I actually like this film.” He pressed play and Mel Gibson proceeded with a monologue they both memorized a long time ago.

Harry felt guilty for lashing out. He owed Louis an actual apology. “Lou?”

“Yeah, Haz?” He asked softly and for a second, Harry forgot what he was about to say.

“Are you okay?”

He shrugged. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“You went to the appointment with her… How did it go?”

“A nurse prodded her with a needle a couple of times and the doctor recommended a new lifestyle. That’s really all. Okay?”

“Okay.”

They were silent throughout the remainder of the film. Just as the credits began to roll, Liam emerged from his cave and perched himself between them. He grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Come walk with me?”

Harry looked past Liam to where Louis was slouching and feigning interest in the credits.

“Of course.”

They set out for the beach and sat very close to where the waves washed ashore. Liam held Harry’s hand tightly and talked about his fears. He talked about his mother not being around long enough to see him go through college and marriage and everything that is supposed to go after that. He talked about his feelings for Harry. He talked about forever.

Harry listened.

“If I were to ask you to marry me, would you say yes?” Liam asked, his face turned towards the sunset and his spine was stiff as a rod.

Harry’s heart thumped loudly. His face burned.

“Is that your way of asking me?”

A small wave lapped at their feet and retreated as Liam turned to look him in the eye.

“Just think about it, okay? I know we’re young but you’re it for me. I want mom to be here for it so I think it’s pointless to wait. If it’s going to happen, it’s going to happen... whether it’s now, tomorrow, or in five years. You know what I mean?”

Harry nodded because he wasn’t sure what else to do. The look on Liam’s face startled him because he never looked more serious in all the time they’d known each other. Harry thought about their first kiss and their last kiss. He thought about how much Liam has looked after him since they were merely toddlers. Maybe it was meant to happen. Harry always knew he’d become a Tomlinson someday and he knew it would happen at this house. He tucked his face against Liam’s neck and placed a soft kiss to his pulse point. Liam wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rocked him a couple of times. It was nice.

The waves had become insistent and they had to relocate a few yards back. Harry leaned against his boyfriend and murmured, “I’ll think about it.”

Liam pressed their lips together.

~~~

Harry called Niall that night. Everything about their conversation was frantic. Harry had to keep his voice down because he wasn’t ready for anyone to hear the news yet and Niall had trouble keeping his voice down because he was obnoxious like that.

“ _You’re messin’ with me, right?_ ”

“I’m being serious, Ni, and I’d really appreciate it if you could tone it down a bit.”

“ _All this talk of marriage has suddenly turned you into a middle-aged man, yikes._ ”

Harry huffed into the receiver. “It isn’t official yet! I’m thinking about it.”

“ _You’re practically engaged. That is, if you say yes._ ”

“If I say yes…” Harry sighed. He wasn’t ready. Dear God, he was definitely not ready. “If I say yes, you’ll be my best man.”

“ _Of fuckin’ course, you idiot. I’ll fight Louis for it._ ”

Harry’s heart raced. “You don’t think… How do you think he’d react?”

“ _Bastard has no choice. It’s your wedding, not his!_ ” Niall cackled loudly. He was more entertained than anything. Harry should’ve known he’d be of no help.

“That’s not what I meant! Like, do you think he’ll be upset?”

“ _Oh. Right. Um. You know what? I think I hear Greg calling me about something we need to do tomorrow. Brother shit, right, so I’ll call you later. Bye!_ ”

Alright, then. So even Niall was avoiding the obvious. Harry had a long, long summer ahead of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this story. I wrote this over a year ago....way before we found out about the heart breaking news about Jay. I planned this story around the subplot of a sick mother and I never thought.....yeah...... I have decided to change the name of Louis and Liam's mother in this story so that it doesn't feel or seem like I'm disrespecting her memory. I hope anyone who may read this will understand that I do not have the intention of belittling or ignoring what happened. This story may have the names and images of the boys and some of their family members but it is no way a representation of their private selves. 
> 
> xx


End file.
